


Teenage years

by TheMaskedMun



Series: Fellby's Past [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Child Abuse, Grillby had enough of his mothers shit, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Underfell Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Grillby had tried to convince Violet to come with him, to escape his mother’s abuse to find a way to live on their own…..but she declined that of course hurt Grillby and made him storm out taking the things he had packed into his bag without looking back.





	Teenage years

**Author's Note:**

> Violet: 14  
> Grillby: 14  
> Cyra: 13  
> Vulcan: 12

His parents divorced when him and Violet just turned 14 his father took Cyra and Vulcan while his mother took him and Violet, it was a nightmare for Grillby to deal with his mother still had a vile temper and he suffered her wrath just so his twin wouldn’t like he usually did, he wasn’t allowed to go see his dad and younger siblings like Violet was allowed to.

Though Violet did not get away completely unscathe, their mother would make her lie to their dad about why Grillby couldn’t visit or how he was doing with their mother.

It continued like this for months, Grillby didn’t care that he was getting into more fights at school and that his grades, were failing only to go home and receive another beating sometimes water was involved when he got home, it was a vicious cycle he couldn’t seem to break from.

What tipped Grillby over the edge of wanting to escape everything was when one of the school’s male teacher had sexually assaulted Violet, they of course only told Grillby and not their mother and before Grillby knew the next day after he was told he was in school, beating the living hell out of the teacher while screaming until his voice hurt from doing so and where his fists became bloody and bruised.

He was arrested and charged but it was dropped when Violet owned up to the police about the teacher, he was given a warning and was allowed to go home, Grillby wasn’t allowed to have dinner that night instead he was sent to his room where he packed everything he needed.

Grillby had tried to convince Violet to come with him, to escape his mother’s abuse to find a way to live on their own…..but she declined that of course hurt Grillby and made him storm out taking the things he had packed into his bag without looking back.


End file.
